Hachimitsu Usagi
by Tsuki no Ryuu
Summary: Vegeta finds a new TV program...to the shock of his family
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own DBZ. But I _did_ create Honey Bunny. Although I did not make up "The Song That Never Ends," I have actually ended it in my own way. *cackles maniacally*

**Warning**: For any Vegeta loyalists that do not have a sense of humor, turn back now. I am not responsible for any readers' feelings toward this story. However, I do not want to receive any flames regarding this as you have already been warned.

Background Info (If you so need): This is the present time. It's a few years before the arrival of Pan and all that. If anything does not comply with the original DBZ storyline, then either tell me or write it off as a somewhat AU.

It was a quiet day at Capsule Corp. when a 13-year-old Trunks Briefs walked into the living room. Surprisingly, his father was sitting on the floor watching TV instead of his usual rigorous training. 

Covering his shock, Trunks casually greeted his father, "Hey Dad. What's u-" The television screen caught his attention and he yelled, "MOM!!" The teenager promptly ran out of the room and into the kitchen where his pregnant mother was rummaging through the fridge to satisfy her intensified hunger. She looked up at her son curiously concerned. 

"What's wrong, Trunks?" Her only answer was Trunks half-convulsing with wide eyes repeating "the horror, the horror" softly. Bulma closed the fridge, gently stood up and walked over to her son. 

"Trunks?" she asked, slightly shaking him. He finally came out of his trance. "Wh-what's going on?" he asked, puzzled. 

"You were frightened about something." Without explaining, Trunks led his mother to the living room.

"He…he's…watching," he finished by pointing to the TV and shuddering. Bulma gazed at the subject of all this chaos. There on the screen was a show she'd never think to witness a younger Trunks watching, much less Vegeta. It was a child's program, Honey Bunny.  Its theme song popped up:

Honey Bunny, Honey Bunny

You're so funny.

Hop around, hop around,

Without a sound.

Honey Bunny, Honey Bunny,

So cheerful and sunny.

You're the best that one could meet,

Always so kind and so sweet.

Ho-ney Bun-ny!

Bulma stood there open-mouthed, not believing what she was seeing. Vegeta sat on the floor, cheerfully smiling at the badly animated rabbit that was bouncing about on the screen. Beside her, Trunks looked as if he was having a seizure. 

"Go on. I'll talk to your father," Bulma assured. Trunks nodded and walked out of the room with a glazed expression.

"V-Vegeta?" she asked cautiously. 

"What is it, woman?" the Saiyan prince growled. 

_He sounds normal_, Bulma thought to herself. On the television Honey Bunny was flouncing through a field of odd-looking flowers. 

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course I am. What do you- oh look! It's Cyan Lion and Funky Monkey!" Vegeta exclaimed happily as he averted his attention to a lion and monkey that had just appeared on the screen next to Honey Bunny. Bulma sighed and tried to rouse the Saiyan Prince with a hit to a sensitive nerve. 

"Vegeta! Goku's here to spar you! Oh, and he's saying that he's the best Saiyan!" 

He didn't care. The only thing that was circling in his tiny primitive mind was the song that the animated animals were singing. It was an ersatz (Author note: very cool word basically meaning a usu. cheap substitute) "The Song That Never Ends."

We live in Happy Land,

Where everyone walks hand in hand.

No need to be angry, depressed or sad,

Because here everybody's glad.

_I can't take this anymore_,  Bulma thought. She walked over to the TV and turned the wretched show off. Vegeta, who had been humming along merrily, capriciously reverted to his tempestuous self. What was a grinning, somewhat carefree face contorted into a fierce scowl so evil that any villain, including his old self, would have run away screaming. 

"You **_DARE_** turn off my show when I am watching it?!" Bulma laughed nervously. 

"I, um…" 

She hastily turned the TV back, only to hear _And this was our last episode. Goodbye everyone_.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Vegeta yelled, falling to his knees. Bulma awkwardly patted his shoulder while silently celebrating the cancellation. 

"H-how could they?" the Saiyan prince pathetically whimpered.

"Well…maybe you can go back to training," Bulma suggested. _Never thought I'd say that._

"You-you think?" Vegeta sniffled.

Just then, Trunks walked into the room. 

"What's going on; I heard screaming." 

"Your father's show was cancelled." 

"Oh, really?" Trunks asked, barely containing his glee. 

"That's too bad," he sarcastically commiserated. He and his mother traded satiric looks. Vegeta rose and faced his son. 

"Well, boy, we shall see how powerful you are as compared to the Great Prince Of All Saiyans." He pompously strode to the Gravity Room. 

Bulma watched him and said to her son, "Well, kiddo, it seems he's back to normal. Of course, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." 

"I think that's good." 

"BOY!" a voice caterwauled. 

Trunks grinned, "Then again, I could be wrong!" The teenager hurried to his father, lest the windows were to shatter. Bulma shook her head and headed back to the kitchen.

THE END.

Okay, that's my first-ever fanfic! Hurrah! If you'd like, please send me your thoughts. Thanks for reading! ^_^

Copyright 2001-2003 Tsuki no Ryuu


	2. Thanks!

I would just like to thank everyone that has replied so far:
    
    -Callimogua 
    
    -Tso 
    
    -dragonfly11
    
    -Nikkigold
    
    -Rithu
    
    -Super-Saiyan-3-Vegeta
    
    and
    
    -Dan and Ian
    
    I truly appreciate your taking time out to review my story and I'm glad that you liked it! ^___^ *feels the love*


End file.
